


They meet once again (Dark Cosmic Jhin x Original Female character)

by Nitapie



Category: League of Legends
Genre: Cosmic, F/M, Lovers, Past life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-10
Updated: 2019-10-10
Packaged: 2020-12-07 13:16:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,028
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20976509
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nitapie/pseuds/Nitapie
Summary: Hello everyone!This work has been commissioned by my long time supporter,the story follows a Goddess named Eden and Dark Cosmic Jhin.I will leave the rest for you guys!Please do enjoy!I have permission to post this and it was a very big pleasure working on it.





	They meet once again (Dark Cosmic Jhin x Original Female character)

“A dissonance between the stars. It had been long since,lightning decades of time,since she had been caged and forgotten. A threat to everything,even the Gods themselves. There are no origins to how this being became. Yet she had been the center of this colorless canvas. Awaiting to be freed of her shackles,to once again be who she once was. Awake from the slumber which overcame every memory she ever owned.  
It is time.”

On the edge of the tides of galaxies and nothingness,she lingered.

Asleep,as a star that shined the brightest.  
Not knowing how blinding her light is.  
As it had been an eternity since the stars had truly aligned. Many of them lost somewhere...lingering just as she was now. The only one missing in the alignment.

Flowing as the most peaceful river would,not aging despite it being thousands of light years since she had last roamed freely,in her true enlightened form. A goddess,not a mere queen. With a crown made of every fallen star,it glows once more as it sat atop her head. Heavily threatening to slip yet unable as it was attached to her silken hair. The color resembling a light pale amber. Little orbs of pure light surrounding her inside of the imprisonment.

Closed inside a vivid star form,her body reduced to a galaxy itself. As she had only grown to know the warmth of her own body,as the space around her was as void of planets,the sun far from her reach.  
It was a cruel faith.

Yet,another entity slowly made it’s way towards her,pushing aside the planets that were in his way. Every step shook the universe,taking one planet which was out of line in the palm of his taloned fingers.  
Eye shimmering down at it as he slowly crushed it,leaving nothing but dust.

Chuckling,it’s echo spreading. Turning his attention on the light which drew him here.

“How radiant! “  
Shoulders wide with pride and godlike stature,nothing was his equal as he was the one who created “this”,knowing that the time will come when he scraps this canvas and creates another. As he had many beings running around that he simply could not take control over,for example her,the light which he will grow to know as the Star Goddess. The entity once known as Eden, a crucial element to what he needed to grasp.  
The one which was cursed to be sealed away as her powers grew uncontrollably strong. Being the calm being that she was,the humans of Runterra cast her out with high magic’s,deciding her fate.  
As she had once lost her child to the art of war,on the verge of a beautiful death yet...she lived. Reclaiming her heavenly crown as she reduced herself beyond a mere human. Once,they praised her but then,it all turned onto her as the earth became dry and the skies devoid of rain.  
Humans were nothing but blind fools. 

His vale swayed slowly as he moved in onto what seemed like a cage,it looking like the tiniest of planets he’s ever seen yet it’s power terrifically large. As his eye focused on the entity inside,Jhin knew he had found what he was longing for ever since the dawn of time. 

“This is just too mockingly simple. I’ve found you at last. At the edge of time and space! “

His whisper sounded like a roar. With a simple touch of his hand,the cage turned into dust,slowly whipped away by the gravity.

He awaits for her eyes to open. So that he may look into them. Hand grabbing onto hers. It having no weight as she would have floated away.  
Like a flower eager to be picked.  
The cosmic artist placed her head against his shoulder,the galaxy finally pulsing with life. 

“Open your eyes. Open them and see...how divine you shall be. As you once were...Star Goddess.”

Eden felt his compulsive energy pull her from her never ending slumber. Her skin turning into what it once was,resembling her human form yet far from it. With it being a pale violate color. The crown lingering on her head,it’s light threatening to shine but...it was extinguished.  
Struggling to open her eyes,with each memory of her past life flashing before her. The most painful one being the one that makes the final decision. Will she awaken or will she be lost inside of her own shattered mind. Too dark to find the path to the voice which called out to her. 

Jhin leaned her head back,tilting it as he spoke to her. Whispering to her,guiding her through the memories which pulled her back into the darkness of dreams.  
The way her chest moved slowly yet her mind working frantically as it was slowly closing down. Unable to withstand the heaviness of her sunless past.

As the divine blade pierced her stomach,killing the life inside of it. Edens eyes snapped open,filled with a river of newborn stars,flowing down her angelic face.  
The scream enough to make the artist retort yet still hold her in place.  
His attention soulful focused onto her radiating power but...those eyes.  
It was like a tome,each part telling him about the pain inside of her gray heart.  
Such overwhelming beauty,a sensation in his chest too strong for him to place aside as a simple compulsion. Khada knew this woman, that time had long past. When he was once a mortal man and she...a sinfully ravishing mortal woman. 

A man with no heart and a woman with a heart too big for her flesh made body.  
They once bared a deep love for one another but...she does not remember him now. As their bodies are now defunct into entities of timelessness.

“My my....so it is the celestial Goddess. Finally. “

Jhin felt his breath be taken from him as her saddened eyes looked upon him.  
Mouth wishing to speak as it opened.  
Yet,only a cry came out.

“The past is unchanging. So is that gaze.”

Jhin felt the warmth of her eyes,knew her touch. Yet nothing will stop him from what he wished to acquire. Not even the once long gone love he had buried deep inside of himself. Sealing the reminiscence of them inside the pitiless hole inside the depths of his crumbling mind.  
Unable to remember.

The Goddess quickly slipped out of his hands,flowing through gravity as if it was not present.

“Why? Why did you awaken me!”

She spoke,demanding an answer. Not knowing who the hooded body before her was.

“I suggest you do not make demands to the likes of me. As I do not fulfill wishes. I destroy them.”

Eden looked around herself. Seeing nothing but planets. No stars in sight.  
What happened to the galaxy?  
She asked herself as she flowed closer to the entity which stood as a lion would.  
With a weapon resting in his hand.

“It was not always as it is now. The stars,where are they? “

No answer directed her way. Jhin watched her every move with such precision and delight. His head following each sudden move as he could not lose sight of her for a moment. 

“Who are you to dare awaken me from my slumber? All I see is a fool standing in front of me.”

Eden faced him,not wanting to run anymore. Aware that her powers overshadow his.

“Not all of us are blessed with remembrance as I see. What a cruel faith...a shame truly. “

The mocking tone underneath his stoic voice nagged at her until she got close enough for his reach. Which he wanted more than anything in the galaxy,and he could have every little thing.

“I do not understand your words! “

The space artist could not hold back the urge to show her his doing as he extended the palm of his hand and the entire star system glimmered inside it. Eden seemed puzzled by this as her eyes lit up with a strange emotion Jhin could not understand. 

“Where are they...I’m the last star...the missing one.”

Bringing himself closer,the light inside his eye becoming blindingly bright. Eden wondered if he even had a face beneath that mask. Inches away from him. 

“You seek a reason to exist. How pitiful.  
Such a powerful being that seeks to be in line and in her place. Unknowing of what you can accomplish alone!  
You shall accompany me? We will have words. Now.”

Surprised by the changing tone of his voice,soo gentle yet filled with wrath. Laced with evil which she did not find comforting.

I am far from pitiful for wishing to be what I am. You are a mere monster that is afraid of it’s own tail.  
I do not have to come with you. I have my own will now. “

Jhin simply laughed at her stupidity,amused.  
Eden raised an eyebrow.  
Not knowing what’s awaiting her once he grabs her in a second from now.

“Not quite my dear. Not quite.”

His hands slowly enveloped her and they were gone in a blink.  
As if they were not there at all.

Eden had known his voice,once. As he knew hers. He knew her heart but...she did not know his. She never did,as he never proved to have one. Acting upon an idea,as he was more than a human with a heart. Gods do not have a need for one as his judgement was based upon a scale.  
There was no telling what he’ll do next. As he was once on earth,a man without consciousness and guilt. Yet merciful if it needed be so. 

He was beyond his time. As he was now. A timeless body without a soul,losing it in order to become what he is. Seeing it as a weakness to feel. To love. Yet he knew what love was. It’s form completely differs from what the people saw as love. Affection was a sort of death,as he would know that his heartless chest would stop moving once he truly feels.  
Body corroding away as his flesh becomes aware,whilst his mind controlled every single micro atom in space. Yet he could never control the living things. As he did not perceive himself as a living being.

Feeding on the mere tinge of what it is to live as it would come in those moments when he would murder,destroy and devour anything lesser than himself. 

A castle on the brink of the Milky Way,looking down upon the liquid which was filled with different variations of colors. A sight to behold from atop the stony architecture which lingered in a loop of time.  
It’s walls cold and unforgiving.  
Inside it,the grand hall which held it’s throne,made of space rock and other materials unfamiliar to man kind.  
None of it having vibrancy whilst it’s master was a walking piece of artistry.  
A God amongst the stars,seemingly meeting his match in power as she now stood kneeling below his feet.

Behind her trembling form,a hall filled with every form a life. Turned to stone.

As she had made it clear that her intentions were to indeed return to Runterra and once again protect her people. Jhin had other plans,firstly to crush her and then her reason to draw breath.

Eden,she heard their voices crying out for help. Being able to bring them back to life as she herself survived a faith they have now.  
As she had surpassed it and escaped it’s chilling grasp.  
Locks of her hair intertwined within Jhins long fingers as he played with it. Twirling the strings of faith. It had been long since he truly felt an emotion beyond the temptation to surpass his last piece of work. As it was a mere hobby of his to recreate and improve the galaxy which he so blindingly destroyed.  
Eden however had woken something inside of him the second he brought her back from her never ending sleep.  
It enraged him,emotions were unacceptable if not caused by his art purely. 

“Do you not hear their voices calling out to you? A monster in the skin of a God! “

Eden cried out in anger as her eyes only saw the legs which were crossed.  
The voices of desperation begging her for the sweet release from their stone prisons.

“How could I not? They sing for me,they once danced. Until they danced no more.  
I am no monster. I am the creation a star such as yourself could never hope to become. Words do not serve you wisely I see.”

Jhin pushed her away with his foot,sending her to tumble down the steps and hit one of the statues which represented a human child. Shattering it to bits. The sound of it crumbling as Eden tried to pull herself up onto her feet. The castle did not allow her to use any power she possessed. In the artists book,Eden was nothing more than a vessel he’d overtake.

“I do love a good show. Tell me...Eden..” he prolonged her name as it rolled of his tongue in disgust. “If your memory serves you good,the humans,which you hold dear to that heart of yours. They are only as marvelous as I allow them to be. When the cards of fate turn,they will all perish into nothingness. They plague this universe.  
As do you. Undeserving of the power you behold. As are they. Undeserving.”

Jhin stood,leaving his weapon on the side as he did not need it.

Each step he took crumbled the stone beneath the soles of his armored feet.

“Humans made us what we are! Without them...we would be long dead...forgotten! “

Eden took a step back as he slowly forged his way towards her. Hitting her back against a cold surface. Realizing it is a pillar that went all the way to the roof of the castle which had a large opening that stared back at her. Yet it was not a way out. As she could not use gravity inside of this cursed place.

“You cannot control my power Jhin! Neither can I! Please,stop this madness and listen-“

Edens voice quickly became silent. As it would remain.

“Enough! I have an eternity but you my “Goddess” do not. Surrender your power to me! I shall relinquish in it and watch the galaxy slip away or bloom in the palm of my hand. “

Jhin flashed before her eyes,his hand ripping the crown from her head in an instant. Without a second to even realize that the woman he once loved resided inside the celestial body of the Star Goddess. Knowing that her name was familiar to his tongue. As the crown slowly lost its glimmer,Eden turned into her human form. As her body became bare and cold. Jhins eye unable to express any emotion yet his heart...it began to beat once more. Body stuttering as he slowly realized his misjudgment.  
He had searched long and far for her yet he never knew that they hid her...too well.  
As she regained each detail of her life,she realized who he was.

A man she could never hold yet loved too much...too much to see the demon which hid behind his every action. Love was blind,and now Eden knew that those words were true.  
As she lost her strength and slowly closed her eyes.

“I’ve always loved you. Forgive...me..”  
She remembers. Every time she gazed upon his face. She remembers,now as she slowly slips away.  
Her words died out as she also did. There was her body but not the woman he knew once and felt for in secret. Afraid of her heart. As he knew it well. 

No more than a moment later,her olden body fell into his hands,appearing to drift into a sandy substance. Slowly trickling away from his hands,falling onto the stones of his prison. Jhin never felt remorse for taking a life,never had he felt emotion beside the oblivious urge for death and nothingness.  
He remembers as it is to late to turn back.  
The way her eyes fluttered shut was the moment his closed as well,hands desperately trying to gather the star dust which she was reduced to. Was it even worth taking a power he couldn’t control? Was it worth the price of his once lover?

“Once again. I’ve lost you. “

In that moment,the space artist knew he had a heart in his chest,as it suddenly stopped beating.

All this time he had failed to realize that his heart was as the same as hers. Only knowing love when it came to one thing.  
Each other.

“Do you wish to see my face?”

Jhin whispered to the lifeless eyes which faced him. Now,even Eden knew that she was no longer living. A mere soul stuck in time as her only company being Jhin.  
Nothing but darkness surrounding the both of them. 

“No. I would not see the man I knew. A mere ghost resembling him,yes. A shallow picture devoid of every color. “

Intertwined,Eden rested her head on his chest. As they had not known for how long they would mindlessly carry on. Ignoring the universe around. Nothing of that mattered now.

“Yet your face is as beautiful as it always has been. “

Eden did not reply as there was no need.  
Knowing that he would never lie to her.

As she had named him a monster,he did not care for emotion nor sentiment. Willing to show her the monster she soo quickly pointed out.  
Khada smirked beneath the mask,knowing that the greatness which awaits him is just at the tip of his fingers.  
Lulling Eden back into her death,as he knew that there was never meant to rest peacefully.

An artist never rests.

**Author's Note:**

> The only thing I have to say is that I am grateful for everyone who’s given this story a read. I put a lot of work into it and I’m glad I can share it with you all.  
Until next time!  
Social media:  
Instagram @smolnita


End file.
